In many cases, a drip infusion is required to introduce a solution, as of glucose or saline, into the body of a patient through a vein. A drip infusion is commonly introduced into a vein on the back of the hand or on the forearm. The tubing used for the intravenous drip infusion often serves as a convenient vehicle for administering medications. Accordingly, hospital patients are frequently connected to intravenous tubes, both to provide hydrating fluid and to administer therapeutic agents. Because the patients may be connected to the intravenous tubing for several hours or even several days, it is important that the needle or venipuncture device not be inadvertently dislodged.
For securing the venipuncture device to the patient's hand or forearm, adhesive membranes sold under the brandnames TEGADERM or OPSITE are frequently used. These membranes have some adhesive qualities and are typically impregnated with antibacterial agents. However, without additional support, these membranes are insufficient to retain the venipuncture device in place.
The usual solution involves applying layers of adhesive tape to secure the intravenous tubing to the arm of the patient. Typically one application of tape is made near the venipuncture site and another is located more remotely along the patient's arm. This has been less than satisfactory for several reasons. Particularly, adhesive tapes may lose their binding force as the patient perspires or liquids spill on the site. In addition, the adhesives cause irritation to patients, particularly the hirsute, those with sensitivity to adhesive, or some aged patients with thin and brittle skin. Since the intravenous tubing has to be replaced every 48-72 hours, the tape also has to be replaced, thus these discomforts may be substantial over the course of an extended hospitalization. The need exists to provide means to secure intravenous tubing in a method that will protect against the accidental dislodgment of the venipuncture device and at the same time minimize the discomfort and restrictions of utilizing adhesives.